Second Time Around
by Minagi Ito
Summary: Mikoto Mai, no summary for this one.


**Second Time Around**

Slipping on a deep blue jacket, Kuga Natsuki was finally ready to leave the house. Her current housemate is already in the driver seat waiting for her for at least half an hour now, the girl with short raven hair in crisp black suit. Opening the door, Natsuki slipped in and buckled her seatbelt, the car smell a bit like strawberry but there's still that fresh leathery smell hung about it.

The driver is young, four years of Natsuki's junior to be exact. Natsuki should knew, after all she's dating the girl's step-sister. Natsuki doesn't own a car or anything that's on four wheels to be honest; she's more of a biker than a car…er?! She likes the rush, the feeling of dangers; the wind in her hair and the open road, a car doesn't give her the rush feeling or the dangers either. She likes taking risks, and now she owned a few exotic lingerie stores throughout Tokyo.

"I will drop you off for the funeral; Shi-chan will be there so you can go home with her afterward. I have a business meeting to attend," the driver said smoothly not taking her eyes off the road. Natsuki recalled meeting her through Shizuru, her girlfriend, who then asked her to let the girl stay with her while she's in Tokyo doing businesses. Natsuki was reluctant but agreed, since her best friend moved out last year; it has been lonely around the house. Natsuki definitely didn't like the girl, there's just these bad vibes coming from her. Not that she did anything wrong, no, not at all, in fact she's educated, mature, polite and well-mannered but there's just something about her that simply put Natsuki on edge immediately. The girl was simply _perfect_, too perfect though, and Natsuki learned that the seemingly perfect person always hid a dark secret underneath it all. She knew because her cousin and baby sister are cops, more precisely, detectives.

_Shouldn't you be there as well? _Natsuki wanted to ask that but decided against her will, instead focusing on how to comfort her best friend. The silence was deafening, Natsuki always liked silence, but with this girl it's a whole different level of quietness. She would talk to Shizuru, but hardly ever to Natsuki, though never once had Natsuki saw the girl so much as smile a genuine smile but the smile that Shizuru often wore in public. Sometimes, Natsuki found it hard to believe that those two aren't related in blood, because they're so much alike that it's creepy.

xXx

Just two weeks ago, they talked and laughed and even got drunk, but today he's (he being Tate Yuuichi) being buried six feet under. She'd moved in with him last year when he proposed, but then the sparks between them faded away and they broke up with him moving out while she stayed there. Two weeks ago, he met up with her at her place, telling her about his new promotion and that he will be transferring oversea soon. They're still good friends after the breakup, and they celebrated together and ended up sleeping together. They're so drunk that neither could remember anything, and she dismissed the fact that she'll be impregnate because both were sure that after stripping out of their clothes, they passed out.

"Mai-han," Fujino Shizuru spoke softly as she gave Tokiha Mai a hug. "Where's Natsuki? She's not with you?" Mai asked looking for any signs of her best friend. "Ara, you know how Natsuki is, she's having a hard time picking out clothes for this occasion," Shizuru with a faint smile and a light shake of her head. "Ara, ara, speak of the devil," Shizuru said in her usual Kyoto-ben accent as a white sport car pulled up at the gate. Out step Natsuki, heading inside and the car peeled away. Natsuki gave Mai a hug and stayed by her side throughout the whole entire thing, they were the last people to leave the cemetery.

"Hey, why don't you move back with me?" Natsuki suggested as Shizuru pulled the car out of the parking lot. "Let me think about it," Mai replied hesitantly. "There's no thinking about it, you're moving back and that's final." Natsuki snapped. "Natsuki," Shizuru scolded and everything went quiet again. They complete each other; Mai knew that because Shizuru is a level-headed type of person and Natsuki like gunpowder waiting to be lit. It's easy to figure Natsuki out, but Shizuru is like a different kind of specie so to speak.

"Ara, she's back already, that must mean the meeting went well." Shizuru commented one she parked the car. Mai isn't sure until she got out and saw the same car that had dropped Natsuki off earlier was parked right next to their car. It's a convertible coupe, mostly white with a little of black here and there, it looks nice and definitely expensive. Mai had thought it to be Natsuki's car; the girl got her own business and lives in a lavishly large house, own at least a dozen of expensive motorcycles.

As soon as they entered the house, their nose was assaulted by the aroma of soup with daikon radish in it along with fried fishes. It made Mai felt hungry and nauseate at the same time, so she rushed to the bathroom and hurled. "You okay?" Natsuki's voice seemed to far away yet she stood right by the door. "Yeah… I'm fine; just feel sick all of a sudden…" Mai replied getting up and went to washed the taste out of her mouth and freshen her face up a bit.

XxX

"Mmm… where am I?" came a hoarse question as amethyst eyes fluttered open. "You're at the hospital," an unfamiliar voice answered. "You threw up again after you ate, and then you collapsed and were rushed to the hospital to make sure that you're okay. The others went home to get some rest," the same voice explained. By the time her eyes could focus on things again, she was surprised to see the girl she didn't really was sitting there with her.

"Ah, I see that you're awake," a man in white blue outfit said upon entering the room without knocking. He took a chart at the end of her bed and looked over it, and then he looked up and stared at Mai for a moment. "How do you feel Tokiha-san?" he finally asked. "Tired," she managed. _Like shit,_ her mind added. "Well, that's to be expected. Dr. Kawamura will be in shortly to give you the good news," he said and gives the other girl a polite bow and left.

Not a minute sooner, there's a knock on the door and a young woman in her mid thirties entered. "First, I'm Dr. Kawamura and I would like to say that you're a very lucky woman to have such a devoted partner. And congratulation, you're pregnant and will be due early next spring," she smiled at Mai while Mai could only gape at the woman trying to process all the shocking information. "Does this mean I can take her home to recuperate?" the other girl asked in a calming tone. "Of course you can Minagi-dono," Dr. Kawamura said with a nervous smile on her face and Mai couldn't understand why the woman would look nervous. "Thank you doctor," the one called Minagi bowed at the doctor and quickly bowed back in return.

Closer inspection, Mai noticed that the car model is a Lotus Elise (cost between 47k-55k) and learned that Minagi's first name is Mikoto. The girl was a gentleman, opening the door for Mai to get in, making sure she's comfortable before driving off. The drive was in silence, but Mai was too caught up in her own thoughts to even notice it. After all, she's pregnant and the father of her baby is already dead, trying to wrap her head around all these shocking news set her mind into a flurry haze.

xXx

Mentally cursing at Natsuki for leaving her alone at home, to her own dark thoughts, Mai isn't ready for a baby and now she's contemplating as to whether she should keep it or not. She's three months along, and her morning sickness has gotten better though her tummy didn't show any signs of her being pregnant. Rubbing her eyes, Mai left her room and headed for the kitchen, she's hit with a craving for pancakes and she's sure that Natsuki got nothing but ramen and mayo though the girl had got some healthier foods in there for Mai.

"Yukino, I think you should just talk to her and let her know that she's having a drinking problem. Tell her how you feel about it and maybe give her a chance to explain herself," Mai overheard Mikoto talked as the girl was moving about the kitchen and the aroma of freshly cooked pancakes made her stomach growled. "Well, tell her that if she truly loves you, then she needs to stop her drinking or risk losing you. Get her to have a health checkup too," Mikoto continued as she flipped the pancake. "No, I'm working from home for a while," she said and bid her friend goodbye before she hung up the phone.

"Well, hello there," Mikoto said without turning around to look at Mai. "Care to join me for a hearty breakfast?" she asked putting a stack of pancakes on another dish and brought two dishes full of pancakes over to the kitchen table. "That's a lot," Mai said surprised at how many pancakes are on her dish (about five of them). "I figured you'll be hungry since you didn't really eat much last night," Mikoto smiled as she started to eat her own stack of pancakes (about eight of them). Mai was moved but there's that tiny voice in the back of her mind that seemed to sound very much like Natsuki, echoing how popular this girl is with women. Of course, she's been here for three months and she hardly saw much of the girl as she seemed to be going to work early and coming back very late.

"Ahhh…" Mai sighed after eating breakfast while rubbing her belly as Mikoto washed the dishes. "You need to go get ready," Mikoto said from the kitchen and Mai blinked in confusion. "What for?" Mai asked, since the pregnancy her memories fluctuated and her mood shifted in all directions. "For your monthly checkups," Mikoto answered. "Ohh…" Mai sound pretty disappointed though not sure why she sounded like that. "I'll take you anywhere you want afterward," Mikoto added once she came back from the kitchen. "R-really?" Mai asked looking excited and her eyes even sparkled. "Of course," the other one smiled at her.

They went to the hospital for the checkups, and then to a café that's pretty out of the way that Mai used to go to during her years in college. Mai ordered ice coffee with milk while Mikoto just ordered tea, "So, tell me about yourself." "Huh?" Mikoto had a confused look on her face at Mai's question that Mai find it to be cute. "Tell me about yourself," she purred looking at Mikoto intensely. "Well, I'm twenty years old, college graduate with an MBA (master degree in business administration) and a Ph.D. in Computer Science. I just finished big project, and now I'm back working as a consultant from home for a while until I get another huge project again." Mikoto said taking a sip of her tea. "Who do you work for?" Mai was intrigued by Mikoto's answer. "The Fujino Business & Technology Consulting Firm," Mikoto said. "I see, so what's your ideal date?" "I beg your pardon?" Mikoto looked up at Mai with a raised brow. "Answer me dammit!" Mai suddenly snapped; she's definitely having one of her mood swings again. "A walk in the park or just sitting at home in the backyard enjoying quality times together," Mikoto shrugged.

XxX

"AH! I want some of that ice cream," Mikoto exclaimed as Mai put the last spoonful of strawberry ice cream in her mouth. "It's here if you want it," Mai said smugly showing the melting ice cream in her mouth. But Mikoto surprised her when she leaned over and kissed her, it's a good thing because they're away from the crowds because summer festival is always full of people. "…I didn't think you're gonna do it for real," Mai murmured. "You dared me to," Mikoto replied. _I can't believe she slipped her tongue into…_ her mind paused when Mai stood up and dragged her further away from the noises and deeper into the woods.

"Mai…" Mikoto called nearly tripping over a small rock in the way. "Let's pick up where we left off…" Mai said seductively as she loosened her yukata a little so that her chest would show. The subtle flesh, and beautiful breasts, Mikoto got dry-mouth at the sight. Without hesitation, Mai stepped forward and pulled Mikoto into a searing kiss and in her attempt to pull away; she tripped over a broken branch and fell backward. Mai fell down with her as she was leaning a bit much against Mikoto, but before Mai could took advantage of the situation Mikoto reached out and stopped her by pulling her into a hug instead.

"I-I can't…" Mikoto whispered looking up at the sky above that's barely showing because of the trees. "Why?" Mai asked balling her hands into fists grabbing at Mikoto's t-shirt. "I'm not an object and I don't want to be someone else's replacement either," she answered calmly. "I'm sorry, it's just my hormones just keeps running all over," Mai said in between sobs. "Its okay, what you say we head back for the fireworks?" Mikoto said patting Mai's head gently like she's the adult one between the two. "Mm…" Mai nodded into Mikoto's chest and the latter pushed them both up and straighten Mai's yukata out before the duo headed back to the festival.

Like a dotting parent, Mikoto spent much of her times taking parenting classes with Mai, took her to the doctor for her scheduled checkups, get her whatever she's craving for, and make sure that when she sleep she's sleeping on her side and not her back or stomach. Never once did Mikoto complained, and never again did she discuss her feelings. She works from home so that she could better took care of Mai, and she's gone whenever Natsuki is home for some alone times or to meet up with her friends for some tea/coffee for a few hours and then she's back home again.

xXx

"AHHHH…." Mai screamed as she tightened her grip on Natsuki. "Owowowowowow…" Natsuki cried feeling like the bones in her hand just got crushed together as if someone smashed a hammer on top of her hand. "AHHHH!!!" "Just one more push," Dr. Kawamura said from between Mai's legs. The contraction was really hurting her and the more pain she felt, the more pain Natsuki felt and tears brimming her emerald eyes.

"Thank god you're here," Natsuki sighed in relief as soon as she saw Mikoto entering the delivery room. She quickly grabbed Mikoto's hand and yanked hers out of Mai's death-grip and put Mikoto's in and rushed out to the bathroom for some cold water. "Mi-Mikoto…" Mai said panting and grunting and applying more strength onto her grip. "You're doing great, just breathe and push." Mikoto said as she tightened the muscle on her hand to keep the pain at bay. "AHHH!!!" Mai yelled as she gave it one last push. "Good job, Tokiha-san it's a beautiful baby girl," the doctor said as soon as the sound of a newborn baby crying filled the room and the nurse helped wrapping the infant up in a blanket. "Now let's clean her up," the doctor said and the nurse left the room with the baby.

Two hours later, Mai was in the recovering room sleeping while Mikoto went out to get some refreshments. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" Mai woke to the voice of Natsuki yelling at someone outside the room. "You're going to wake her up," Mikoto's voice sounded so cold and distant Mai's ears somehow. "You're supposed to be here for her and take her to the doctor when her water breaks," Natsuki lowered her voice just a little bit. "Well, I have a meeting that I have to attend to and my grandfather was also at the meeting. You think I have a choice on whether I can stay home or not?" Mikoto sounded pretty upset and then a thumping sound caused Mai to jump a bit (Natsuki was actually kicking a chair nearby and Mikoto didn't flinch but stared at Natsuki coldly instead).

XxX

After the first couple of months, Natsuki was about to clawed her face off from the constant crying of the baby. And this was because Mikoto moved out two months after the baby was born; she went back to Kyoto to take over the consulting firm there. The actual firm was located in Kyoto, though Mikoto traveled all the way to Tokyo for a few large projects while her own home in Kyoto was being built. Now that her works in Tokyo is done and her home completed, there's nothing left to stop her from going back to Kyoto. Mai had grown so used to having Mikoto taken care of her that she slumped back into depression once Mikoto was gone. The baby kept her busy, but once she's asleep Mai started crying for no reason.

With the baby teething and all that, she's running a fever and gnaws on everything. So the constant sound of her crying was driven Natsuki over the edge of despair, she's actually at the point where she's willing to commit a crime just to be sent to jail and away from the crying baby. Mai didn't really help much, sometimes she sooth the baby to stop the crying and other times she burst into tears and the duo keep on crying.

"Natsuki, are you okay?" Shizuru asked a zombie looking Kuga Natsuki. "Remind me why I asked her to come back?" Natsuki asked looking like she's about to drop dead at any moment. "Because Mai-han is lonely with Tate-kun gone," Shizuru said giving Natsuki a quizzical look. "But now she's still depressed, worst than before…" Natsuki groaned as she lay down resting her head on Shizuru's lap. "Maybe she's love-sick?" Shizuru asked with a twinkle in her red orbs. "With who?" Natsuki murmured. "Maybe with Mikoto? She did take very good care of Mai-han," Shizuru tried to make it sound like an educated guest and not something that's so obvious to see that anyone could tell but Natsuki. "Speaking of that girl, where the hell is she?" Natsuki asked as her eyes flew open. "She's in America for some businesses; she won't be back until spring." Shizuru said after a long paused. "Keep a close tap on her, I want to know the exact date of her return," Natsuki said as an impish smile flashed across her tired face.

Time fly by quickly, and spring was already upon them (Mikoto had been gone for about two years). "Hurry up Mai," Natsuki called as she got the little girl (looked just like Mai) dressed and ready. "Is Miki excited to see mama?" Natsuki whispered as she helped the kid put her shoes on. Unlike other little kid, Tokiha Miki likes to dress up in pants and t-shirt instead of pretty dresses. "So I have two mommies?" Miki asked innocently. "Of course, mommy here stays at home to take care of Miki, while mama works hard to take care of you and mommy. I bet mama would be happy to see Miki, you're just like mama." Natsuki said holding the little girl in her arms. "Natsuki, you better not be teaching my daughter your bad habits," Mai said like she's scolding her friend while smiling. "Aunt Shizuru is here, let's go…" Natsuki said to Miki, ignoring Mai completely.

xXx

Mama…" Miki shouted running through the crowded waiting area outside of Gate 29-D. Mikoto was walking out of the tunnel when something or someone run smacked into her, hugging her left leg tightly. She looked down and saw this little girl with short messy strawberry orange hair hugging her leg, "Mama!" "Huh?" Mikoto knitted her brows together staring at the kid on her leg for a moment before bending down and picked her up.

"Hey sweety, what are you doing in here? You need to be out in the waiting area," Mikoto said holding Miki in her arms and heading out. "Aunt 'suki! I found mama!" Miki exclaimed excitedly squirming around in Mikoto's arms. "Could someone fill me in?" Mikoto said looking very unpleased at the three women before her. "You're her other mom," Natsuki said nonchalantly. "Natsuki!" Mai snapped her head and glared at Natsuki. "Kuga, you have about 5 minutes to run for your life before I snap your neck…" Mikoto said in between gritted teeth. "Come on, I'm just kidding…" Natsuki exaggerated.

But Mikoto ignored her completely, holding Miki in one arm she whipped out her cell phone with her free hand and called someone. "Hi, I'm at Gate 29-D, thank you. You coming?" she asked looking at Mai just for a split second before turning around to leaving with Miki hugging her. "Mikoto-chin…" Shizuru started but Mikoto cut her off immediately. "Don't, just leave me alone," she wanted to say more but didn't as she continued to walk on and Mai was left with no choice but to go with her because Miki won't let go of her _mama_.

"Ara, ara… now we're being hated," Shizuru sighed dramatically. "She'll get around; don't know why she's upset over such a little joke." Natsuki snorted. "Natsuki does not understand; Mikoto-chin had just lost her goddaughter to a heart failure recently. The first one pasted away over a year ago to lung cancer, it was a couple of months before Tate-kun's death. She wasn't in Tokyo for business alone, but also to visit her goddaughter in the hospital. In the span of two years, she'd lost two goddaughters from the same couple. It's pretty devastating for her and the couple, she knew them for a long time and what you just did had ripped open the fresh wound in her heart." Shizuru explained.

"Oh shit…" Natsuki cursed as she's about to give chase to apologize and maybe took Mai and Miki back. "Natsuki, just leave her alone give her some times to grief for the lost, with Mai and Miki, it should be a little bit better. At least let's just hope for better outcome for now," she smiled grabbing onto her fiancée's arm before she could bolt.

XxX

The drive was intense and quiet; Miki was busy looking out at the scenery that passed them by so quickly while staying still on Mai's lap. "I need to stop by someplace, there's someone I need to see." Mikoto said after a long moment of silent between them. "Sure," Mai replied but didn't dare to look over at the other girl. Unbeknownst to Mai, they walked into a fight between two women that was equally drunk.

"Knock it off you two!" Mikoto's voice brought their attention back to reality. "You either pull yourself together or I will pull you together myself, now sit." Mikoto ordered the couple who wilt and obey immediately even in their drunken state. "Now, can Miki be a good girl and sit here with mommy?" Mikoto asked the kid in her arms. Miki had glued to her as soon as she got out of the car. "Mm!" she nodded walking slowly over to Mai. "Good girl," Mikoto smiled at the kid before turning her attention back at the couple in front of her. "Not another word from you two until I come back," she said coldly and left the living room to make some tea.

"I'm Yukino," the one with flushed cheeks with a pair of glasses resting on the bridge of her nose introduced herself to Mai after a long moment of silence between them. "Haruka," the tousle blonde next to Yukino said grumpily as she eyed Miki. "My name is Tokiha Mai and this is my daughter, Miki." Miki waved at the other two as soon at her mother said her name. The women couldn't help but smile at the little girl's bright smile, it seemed that Miki had gotten her bubbly personality from her mother after all.

"Good, now that you two calmed down, let's talk." Mikoto said placing tea cups in front of the women and gave Miki a plate with a piece of pancake on it. "It's not wrong to grief, but don't harm yourself in the process either. I don't think they would be happy to see you two like this, make a scrapbook or an album of them and remember all the good times you have with them. Carry those happy memories of them with you that are what they would have wanted. No matter what happens in life, they will always be here…" Mikoto paused pointing at her heart. "In my heart until it stops beating," she finished taking a sip of her tea. "They're your kids as much as they're mine, so come talk to me because we're all in it together. We're friends, aren't we?" Mikoto asked looking over at Yukino intently. "Yes, I'm sorry…" Yukino said looking away.

"Anyway, I'm going back to Kyoto tomorrow, and I expect you two to be coming with me." Mikoto said after a very long moment of silence. She rarely leave any room for argument when she made up her mind, the long flight worn her out and all of this drama and surprises aren't really good for her mood or health at this point. "I'm going to take a shower and get some sleep; you guys do whatever you want just be ready to leave for Kyoto tomorrow morning." Mikoto stood up and climbed the stairs.

xXx

"I miss this place," Haruka said looking out at the vast ocean before her. They all took the private jet to Okinawa instead of back to Kyoto, and Mai somehow got dragged along with her them and her daughter was still glued to the feral girl whom she haven't seen for over a year. "Honey, remember when we first met each other?" Yukino said with a nostalgic look on her face. "Yeah, I was this loud person scaring you to tears," Haruka said wrapping her arms around Yukino's waist. "But I fell in love with you when Mikoto-chan yelled at you," Yukino giggled at the memories. "She even makes me take you out for dinner for making you cry," Haruka laughed hugging her _wife_ a bit tighter as she rested her chin on Yukino's head (she stood behind Yukino). "She's always good to her friends," Yukino sighed. "Yeah," Haruka agreed as she kissed her wife's cheek lightly.

Back at the beach house, Mikoto was deep asleep with Miki snuggling up in her arms. Mai couldn't help but smiled looking at them; her daughter's haircut looked exactly like Mikoto's haircut, short and messy looking. For some reason, the kid got a pair of beautiful golden eyes, Mai was sure that it looked more like Mikoto's eyes than her daughter's biological father's eyes.

Golden eyes fluttered open, Mikoto looked up at Mai sleepily. "Shouldn't you be sun-bathing or something?" Mikoto asked sleepily carefully getting out of bed so that she won't wake up Miki. "And miss the chance of seeing my daughter snuggling up to you? Not a chance," Mai said smugly. "You've changed quite a bit since I last saw you," Mikoto said walking past Mai toward the bathroom. "So did you," she replied following the feral girl. Mikoto said nothing as she brushed her teeth and washed her face, even with all the sleeps she still felt tired.

"I miss you," Mai whispered just as Mikoto turned around. "I miss you both," Mikoto said as Mai hugged her tightly. "Oh, she's up…" Mikoto said pushing Mai away. Mai felt like Mikoto doesn't wanted to be with her, because it seemed that the apple of her eyes was Miki. But it's quite amusing because Mikoto looked just like she was back then, doting after Miki now instead of Mai.

XxX

"It's beautiful," Mai said looking up at the night sky with Mikoto standing right next to her. "You can't see stars like this in the city," Mikoto nodded. "Do you still like me?" Mai suddenly asked out of the blue. "No," Mikoto answered. "…I see…" Mai said sounding rather disappointed. "Because I love you, for a long time now," Mikoto added glancing over at Mai. "I've loved you the moment I lay eyes on you," she said turning around to face Mai completely. Mai said nothing as she stood on her toes and pressed her lips against Mikoto's lips, it didn't took long for the other one to response and the two shared a heated kiss.

"Whoa," Mai said looking a bit dazed. "I think we should get married," she added leaning against Mikoto resting her head on the girl's shoulder. "Like big beautiful wedding?" Mikoto asked wrapping her arms around the latter's waist and started swaying to the sound of the waves. "No, just the two of us with some close friends in the backyard," Mai said moving along with Mikoto. "That sounds more like a BBQ get-together than a wedding," Mikoto chuckled. "Oh, be quiet you…" Mai growled playful nibbling at Mikoto's neck.

_**Three years later…**_

"Mama!" Minagi Miki shouted as she took off from the school ground and run toward Mikoto. "Oofs…" Mikoto grunted as the girl ran smack into her, jumping into her waiting arms. "Hey sweety, were you a good girl today and eat all of your foods at lunch?" Mikoto asked looking at the five years old Miki in her arms. "Mm!" Miki nodded. "Did you be good to the teachers?" she asked. "Mm!" another nod from Miki. "Say bye-bye to the teachers and we'll go pick pick up some items for mommy." Mikoto said smiling at the teachers. "Bye-bye, see you tomorrow…" Miki said waving at her teachers who stood at the doorway of the school. Mikoto put her daughter on her shoulders and walked down the street, while Miki was telling her about her day she listened and smiled from time-to-time.

As soon as she got home, Miki rushed over to the house next door to visit her big sister Yuki. Since then, Haruka and Yukino had gone and adopted another teenage daughter, the girl was a trouble maker but with time and effort she's now a good student in school and a sister to Miki. Meanwhile, Shizuru and Natsuki finally tied the knot and now have a set of twins, a boy and a girl and both are two years old. They still live in Tokyo, though Shizuru said that they will be moving back to Kyoto at the end of the year since many of the people she knew are currently all in Kyoto. Not to mention that Natsuki is currently pregnant with their third child (Shizuru carried the twins) but her craving isn't as bad as when Shizuru was pregnant.

Of course, Mikoto's other best friend also lives in Kyoto working as a P.I. (private eye) blissfully married to her high school sweetheart for seven years and adopted two children, both girls. On the weirder level, she's also Natsuki's cousin (whom Natsuki hates and who also hates Natsuki) but they're like dogs and cats, day and night. Natsuki's short fuse seemed to explode more often when her cousin was around, Yuuki Nao on the other hand never let anyone provoke her into losing her cool but she loves pissing Natsuki off.

"Hey honey, how's work?" Mai asked after greeting Mikoto with a passionate kiss. "Closed another deal today, I will be heading out to Osaka tomorrow to start the consultant there." Mikoto said with a smile on her lips. "Why can't you send someone else? You just got home Sunday and today is only Tuesday," Mai pouted cutely. "Baby, you know I can't do that," Mikoto said kissing those pouty lips. "Honey, you're working yourself to an early grave if you don't take some times off," Mai said soothingly. "Okay, how about we go to the beach house for a week after this project is over? Then I promise work from home and only take on big project, how does that sound to you?" Mikoto asked with a warm smile on her face. "Sounds good, and you better not be lying to me." Mai glared at Mikoto to make her threat clear.

"Then you better be prepare," Mikoto whispered into Mai's ears. "For what?" Mai gave her a puzzling look. "For a lot of love making," Mikoto smirked and headed into their bedroom to take a shower. Mai's face suddenly turned bright red and a puff of smoke could be seen escaping from her head, that was the dirtiest thing Mikoto had ever said to her. To Mai that would be considered dirty if it's coming from her wife, Mikoto never used any vulgarity words to anyone, not even when she's making love to Mai. Mai often wondered what happened if Mikoto was a man, then she would be named as the perfect gentleman since the dawn of mankind and that thought usually made her giggled. After all her _wife_ is wonderful the way she is, and Mai wouldn't trade it for anything. She will never let Mikoto go, ever.

End~

_**Extra:**_

"Mom, you're embarrassing me…" Miki (18) said blushing. "Don't be silly, if Yuki-chan loves you than she will not mind it." Mai said to her daughter while braiding the girl's long sideburns. "My baby is all grown up," Mikoto said peeking her head in. "Mama!" Miki pouted stomping her foot. "Fine, fine, I'll go see how lovely Yuki-chan is in the other room then," Mikoto said closing the door and walked away.

Natsuki and Shizuru's kids were all there: Suki (15), Shin (15), and Shizuka (14) with their parents. Nao and her wife: Yuuki-Munakata Shiho was also there with their daughters: Julia (22) and Miho (22). Haruka and Yukino (Miki's soon to be in-laws) are with their daughters (and trying not to cry) in the bride's room. Suzushiro Yuki (28) is getting married today to Minagi Miki, and her baby sister is her maid of honor: Suzushiro Yuri (lily- 20).

"I kind of finding it to be weird at how our kids ended up falling for each other," Nao said to Mikoto as they stood outside. It's a beach wedding, and the moment was drawing near for the young couple. "I think it's nice, we're all together now that our kids are together. Just hope you two don't kill each other though," Mikoto chuckled lightly. After so many years, Natsuki and Nao still couldn't seem to get along with each other. "Pff… if only you guys have some more kids, then we could be in-laws with each other." Nao said grumpily. "Two more years and you guys would have to worry about wedding bells and vows," Mikoto said patting Nao on the shoulder lightly. "Ugh… don't remind me," Nao said grudgingly rubbing her forehead. The wedding started and everything went well, Mai even give a toast but Mikoto chose not to. Miki was slightly upset that her _mama_ didn't make a toast at her wedding, but Mai wasn't because she knew that Mikoto wasn't feeling well since she got back from Sweden last week.

The very next day, she was hospitalized and had to have surgery to remove a blood vessel that was threatening her life. It took months to recover, but Mikoto and Mai make sure that Miki started college on time and focus on her study and her married life with Yuki. Yuki was slowly taking over the business during the time that Mikoto was in the hospital, she was proud that her daughter-in-law had the same passion as she does (Miki was more interest in construction than technologies).

_-Shin + Miho (have 5 kids, set of twins and triplet), Julia + Suki (adopted 4 kids, two boys and two girls), Yuri + Shizuka (none, four dogs and two cats). Suki and Julia took over Natsuki's business (lingerie), Shin and Miho took over Nao's firm (P.I.), Yuri and Shizuka took over Shizuru's business(half the profit were given to Shin and Suki) and Yukino's business (private clinic). Miki ended up taking over Haruka's construction business (half of the profit was shared with Yuri, and have two dogs)._


End file.
